Shallow Bay
by HellionKyou
Summary: Kago kisses Kagome....InuYasha is hurt....it's a one shop songfic...i am horrobele at summerys just read and you'll get it....i hope


Shallow bay

I don't own InuYasha, nor do I own the song Shollow bay by breakingbenjamin.

summery:Koga gets in the way again, and goes to far and kisses Kagome...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter one**

It was obvious to a blind man that Kagome and InuYasha have passionate feelings for one another, it was even to clear to their best friends but it wasn't clear to them. It's funny how dumb people can be when they are in love, and in denile.

"SIT!"Kagome yelled.

"Flump!"

"KAGOME!"InuYasha roared, under his breath.

"Serves you right"Miroku said.

"Oh who asked you" InuYasha mumbled as he sat up, he brushed himself off.and looked at Kagome"Do you enjoy torturing me?"

Kagome didn't answer she just looked at him.'He looks so cute like that' she thought. his ears were sorta bent over and he had dirt on his nose, and a innocent but angrey face.

"Huh...HEY why are you lookin at me like that?"She smiled at him with kind eye's and he just blushed."Do you have a problem?"

Kagome shook her head as she came back to reality.

'Why was she lookin at me like that...could she possible feel the same for me that i feel for her inreturn?' he thought as he stood up.He looked at her some more while she was talking with Sango and the others.'No InuYasha your just foolin your self there is no way a beauti like Kagome would ever find a mere half breed semi attractive' He sighed and crossed his arms.

She looked over at him."Hey InuYasha" he looked at her kind face full of worry, how he wished he could kiss her."Are you ok?" But instead of being nice about it and actually do so, he rudly made his remark to her."I'm fine leave me alone wench"He growled.

Her face turned to anger.

"I'm sorry I worry and care about you...and stop calling me a wench!" she walked away.'The nerve of that guy..I swear he couldn't be nice..it would just kill him...' she htought and then turned back to look at him.'I love him'.

'Why is she looking at me again?...why am I so mean to her...does she not know that O love her so much, that it pains me when I say shit' he thought.

Before they began to move on with their jurney, a tornado gust blew through and stopped right infront of Kagome.

"Hey Kagome"Kago's sweet voice cought notice to InuYasha.

"What are you doing here, Koga?"InuYasha growled as he walked over to Kagome.

"Well as if it is any of your concern I am here to see my Kagome"

"Your Kagome"InuYasha growled.

"Yes my Kagome...got a problem with that mu face?"

"Why you..."He began to form his fist ...

"InuYasha..sit boy"

"Flump!"

"Ka..go..me!"

Koga held her hands in his."Actually I came to take you back with me"

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT?"InuYasha flew up."Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged"Koga growled.

"Wait ...I'm flattered but..."

Koge cut her off."Say no more, you wish to stay with yoour friends a little longer"

She nodded."As you wish" He leaned in and kissed her, but Kagome didn't respond, he backed away before InuYasha could harm him and was off. The others made a shock face.'My first kiss and not with the man I love' she thought aout to cry but held it in. she looked over to InuYasha, who face was in shock but sadened showing anger and jealousy."InuYasha?"

"Don't talk to me, Kagome"He said simply as he walked off, into the forest.

Come on

The sun will rise

Another time.

InuYasha sat in the tree.'That bastard he touched my Kagome, even worst he kissed her...and I yet it happen'he thought and sighed to himself.

"InuYasha?"

He looked down.

The colors blind

your virgin eyes

I'm so inclined

Yo make you mine

"Ka.."He started but stopped as the image of Koga and her kissing, burned his demonic.

heart. "Leave me be" He turned his head and faced it towards the sky.

You're out of line

And out of time.

"InuYasha please..."she was about to cry.

"Do you know what it feels like when you're heart burns from pain of you and Koga kissing?"

"Yes..."He looked at her."From you and Kikyo" he looked away.

"So I deserve this pain I feel"He said aloud.

And I float upon a shallow bay

lift me up until the ground gives way

I'm a california castaway,

"InuYasah...I...it..."She stopped, for the words she had would not come out.

"Kagome, I'm sorry"

I don't think you wana fuck with me

Don't over kill

This painless three

it's better still

Your pretty pill

you wait until

you've had your fill.

"InuYasha..."

"So this is what you feel when you see me with her?"

"Yes...but but it hurts worst when you love someone"She said sadly looking down.

I know you will

I know you will.

"Kagome..."

You live

you learn

you live

you learn

you live

you learn

you live.

He jumped down from the branch. Walking up to her he put a hand on her face, and leaned down to kiss her."I love you,Kagome"He said just before kissing her lips.The pulled apart and he held her to his chest."I love you too" The sun set on the two, as leaves fell around them, and a small breez whistled upon the forest as a majestic rythem.

Fin

Grim Goddess

R&R

Again I DO NOT own InuYasha or Shallow bay by breaking benjamin...

please no flames..


End file.
